Ex
by ArdinaSeeto1991
Summary: Set 6months after Ana's return to Christian. Ana is happy and its all because of her rekindled love. But when the past comes back to threaten their future, will Ana run again, this time for good? When a note is found, will it set a horrible chain of events to occur? Or will Ana stand by her man? Once a cheater always a cheater?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. I woke up this morning and wanted to write something sappy, so here it is. Let me know what you think.**_

_**MUCH LOVE FROM ME TO YOU**_  
_**:) **_

*ANA POV*

I could litterally lay here all day; like just stay here for the rest of my exsistance and be completely content. When I decided to move back in with Christian 6 months ago, I thought things would be good, but things had been better than I had thought was possible. Everything in my life was making sense and going according to plan. I was working at a job I loved, I was with the man I loved, in a city I loved. Everything was going so well, and as I rolled over and saw him still sleeping, with that smile on his face, I knew that was the reason I was here. It didnt matter that he had darkness in him; I had a little darkness in me too. I didnt matter that he was a little overbearing, because thats how he showed his love. And it didnt matter what anyone else thought, becuase it was just me and him. I always knew that no matter what, it would be just like this. And everytime I looked into the future, he would always be there playing his part. There wasnt a single thought in my mind about Christian that made me doubt him. He was changing and I knew he was doing that for me. I couldnt ask anything more of him, because everyday little by little, he was changing; changing for love, for the a better future. As I stood up, I could tell I would be early for work, becuase the sun had just risen. With one last look back at Christian, I made my way down stairs to the kitchen. It was empty, nothing like it usually is. Usually, it was the centre of the house, the place where family would join and talk over beautifully prepared meals. It was the place where all the commotion of the day played around, and I loved that fact. I loved that even though we both had hectic days and some nights, we still managed to come back together and have a meal with each other.

As I walked over to the fridge, the coolness of the tiles chilled my bear feet. This morning had been unseasonally cold. Not finding something that looked enticing, I made my way back upstairs to the shower. But at the corner of my eye, I saw something on the table. A little peice of paper. Thinking it was odd, I walked over to it and looked at it. There wasnt anything overly threatening about it; it was just a plain peice of white paper. Unfolding it, I could see that there was handwritting; elegant and cursive.

_**Dearest Christian,**_

_** Please, dont shut me out. We have hardly seen each other in the last 6months, and I miss you. And I know you miss me too. I know your with her now, but what could possibly come from that. She doesnt know you like I do, she never will. We are the same, you and I. Im the moon and your the sun, there cant be one without the other. I wont give up on us, even if you do. Because when your back with me, you will be greatful that I fought for us. I love you. **_

_** Forever yours **_

_** x**_

It was like all the warmth from my body left me and was never coming back. I had been so happy, the happiest I had been in years, and now this. There was always something, something that threatened our love and happiness. But at the same time, his woman loved Christian. There had to be a reason as to why she felt this way, she couldnt just have created these feelings out of thin air. I couldnt believe that there was a reason why she would, but I couldnt help but doubt. And once it was there, it grew like wildfire. There was some woman out there who wanted my life; what I had. And there must be a reason for that. Christian. With trembling fingers, I walked up the stairs and back into the room, where to my suprise Christian was just waking up. His sleepy eyes hadnt fully opened, and his hair was in array.

"Christian?"

"Ana? What are you doing up so early?"

As I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, there were a hundred thinggs going through my mind. How would I even start this conversation with him and did I want to know what the truth was? What if something did happen between them and I was too dumb and in love to realise it? My heart was racing and I could feel the heat build under my skin.

"Ana whats wrong?"

I couldnt say anything, I didnt know how. It was like it was stuck in my throat and wouldnt come out. In my head there where a thousand images flying through it, and each one burned more than the last. I could feel Christians soft touch on my back, and it was like it shocked me back to reality. Usually, this would put a smile on my face, and butterflies in my stomach, but now all I could think of was if he had touched someone else the same way he touched me? Had he whispered sweet words to her the same way? Had he called her name out, knowing that it was name that should have been said?

"Read this Christian."

I handed him the love note, and he immediately looked tense. Even though I knew he was wearing nothing but the sheets, I couldnt wish my mind to wonder. I was looking at his face as he read and re-read the note. He was frowing, and from knowing him, I could tell that he wasnt happy at all. He was fuming to say the least.

"Where did you find this?"

"On the dinning room table, this morning. I went downstairs for a drink or a bite to eat and on the way up here I found it."

"Ana.."

"Christian, is there something you need to tell me?"

Silence, not a single word.

"Christian? Who is this woman?"

"Lelia, my ex-sub."


	2. Chapter 2

*CHRISTIAN POV*

As I look into Ana's eyes, I can see the doubt there. I can see it festering in her mind, and all it took was less then a paragraph. The last 6months have been nothing short of blissful, and now it seemed like everything was about to be unravelled. I had worked so hard to show her, that underneath all the needs I have, the undying love I have for her is stronger than any urge my dick had. She meant more to me than anything; more than all the money I had, more than the things I owned and more than Leila. When Ana came back to me, I knew I couldnt loose her again, and I wanted to forget everything in my past and continue my future with Ana, but the past seemed to never stay in the past. It always came back and wanted to ruin everything I work hard for. I could see she was waiting for an answer, and to be honest I thought about lying. I thought about telling her that I didnt have a clue who this woman was, and that whoever it was, she didnt matter. I wanted to shield her from any furthur pain, and lie to her. I wanted to make everything ok, without having to involve her. Her trust is what I wanted more than anything, and we were on the way to being back to where we should be, but I didnt know if this would help or hinder our relationship.

But as I saw the tears begining to form in her eyes, I knew there was nothing I could say that would sweep this under the rug. There was no story I could tell, or lie I could spin, that would be enough. The only option was the truth. And as much as it pained me to do it, I had to tell her it. She could run, and I could loose everything again, but I didnt want to start destroying our love, before we have had a real chance of fixing it. I took her hands, and I could feel them trembling. I hated that my life made her feel this way and more than anything I hated that I knew she would be crying before this conversation was well and truely over.

"Leila.. My ex-sub."

She didnt pull away or even bat an eye. She just continued to stare at me with eyes that bore into my soul. It was like she could see everything, like she already knew. It was like she was just waiting for me to be a man and come out and say the words; to put her out of her misery.

"O..k? But what does she want, I mean apart from you."

"I have to tell you everything then."

"There is things you have been keeping from me?"

I took her face in my hands and stroked her cheek. Her beauty will always amaze me, and how she would want to be with me, even with my horrible past still baffled me. She was stonger than she knew, and I needed to at least give her a chance. I had to trust her, the way I wanted her to trust me. The only problem was that she could do what she did the last time she found out something about me. And it nearly destroyed me. I didnt think that I could handle another round of those emotions. It still scared me now, and the nightmares of her leaving me still visit me often.

"When you left me, I was lost. I hated myself, for everything; for not being normal... for not being eveything that you needed in me, as a man. It felt like there was no reason to go on anymore because what point would there be. You were gone, and with you, you took everything. I never knew how much you meant to me, until that moment. And I had lost you all because of what I needed. And foolishly, I thought you would come back and after the first week, and than the next you didnt. And you were all I could think about. I couldnt stop thinking about your skin and your touch, the way you stared at me with those big brown eyes. And when I thought of you more and more, the more I needed you... physically. I wanted to give you space, and I couldnt just come to you and beg you for sex."

"So you didnt miss me, you just missed what my body could do for you?"

God, I was saying it all wrong. How could I tell her if I couldnt word it properly. It was like there was no sense running around in my mind. There was nothing; just blank.

"No. You meant more than that ever could. And I am a changed man now, but after 2 weeks of nothing after you left me a taste for the finest, I couldnt help myself."

"You couldnt help yourself what Chrisitian?"

"I was at a bar, drinking my sorrows away. After Taylor had told me that you were doing so well at work and that this Jack person was showing affection to you, it became too much. I drank and drank and for a moment I didnt need you as much. I didnt want to break Jacks neck for being close to you, and I didnt want to smash my playroom up for pushing you away, and I didnt want to run into your apartment and throw you over my should and bring you home. But around 3 or 4, Leila was walking out of the bar. She must have been working the floor as I was in the private section. She looked at me and, I was reminded of you."

Here it is, the moment. I didnt know what was going to happen but I know if the roles had been reveresed I would have been pissed. I cant think of someone else being with her, touching her pale skin, holding her perfect body or kissing her plump lips. It would be too much, because she was mine and mine alone.

"Go on. She reminded you of me? What did you do Christian?"

"At first we talked, and for the first time in weeks, I laughed. I laughed and it made me feel alive again. I made me feel like there was something beating in my chest; like I was living rather than just being awake. Then she kissed me. It was a shock to begin with, and I was about to leave and go home, becuase it did make me feel nauseated. But than, my urges took over. We ended up going up to the hotel that was connected to the bar, and... and... we..."

"Fucked. Just say it, because thats what you did, isnt it?"

"Yes. And it was nothing... it..."

"It was something. It was what you needed, after you didnt get your fill after 2weeks, right?"

I was expecting tears, and more than that I was expecting her to leave as soon as I confirmed it. But she wasnt, she was sitting there with a look of determination on her cute face. I hadnt given her enough credit. She obviously wanted to know every detail and how I felt, but I wasnt sure if I was able to do that; I wasnt sure if I could hurt her again, not after the last half year.

"Yes, I needed to get off. I fucked her, and for a moment in time, it was the best thing. But the entire time, it was you. It was you calling my name, it was you stroking my back and it was you I was making LOVE to."

"Did you spend the night with her? Did you sleep in the same bed as her?"

"No, straight afterwards, I told her it was a mistake and that the alcohol was to blame. I told her that I wanted nothing more than to get back with you and that it was a moment of weakness on my part. I told her that there couldnt be another time like this and that we werent going to be in contact again."

"But this note? This cant be the first time she has tried to contact you!"

"It was like the worse possible timing. The day after you called and wanted to see me and then we got back together. And believe me, I was thanking my lucky stars that you even wanted to be with me by this point. But about 2 days after you moved back in, she stared calling me, at all hours of the night. I had to change my number and block hers. Then she would turn up at the building and want to see me. You were living here and I couldnt let you know, because I was scared that you would leave again."

"So the entire time I've been here, she has been trying to contact you? How did I not notice?"

"Taylor and I were scared for your saftey and we thought it would be best if you didnt know. I wanted to tell you, and every night I would wake up convinced that, that night I would tell you. I would tell you and gladly take whatever concequences that would come. But everynight, I could back out. I was so happy, we both were, and I didnt want anything to come in between us."

"I am happy."

"I know. And I didnt want you to hurt... I didnt want to hurt you again."

She took my face in her hands, and thats when I saw the tears. They were flowing down her face, but they didnt appear to be angry tears or even sad tears. Each stroke of her thumb, brought a shiver down my spine. Every breath she took, left her scent lingering in the room.

"Christian, how did she get in here? This wasnt on the table when we went to bed, and Im sure Gail would have said something had it come earlier in the day?"

That was true. I had totally overlooked that very serious question of how in fact the note got into my home. Leila had been here before, she did know the layout of every room. There was a very real possiblity that she had put the note on my table by herself. But how she got past Taylor, was beyond me.

"TAYLOR!"

It was so strnage that he wasnt up before Ana was, and even more strange that he wasnt responding. Quickly putting pants on, I raced out of the room, leaving Ana tearstained and looking worried.

"TAYLOR!"

Walking around the corner, I saw that his door was open. The light was on, but there didnt seem to be any movement in the room at all. As I pushed the door open, I saw Gail on the floor. She had a bruise the size of a pancake on the side of head. There was blood dripping from it. Reaching down, I checked if there was a pulse. There had to be, there would be no way that she would be dead. Thankfully there was a strong pulse; she must have been knocked out, but she would be ok. Looking around the room, it looked like there had been a struggle, a silent struggle and over to the left behind the bed, I saw Taylors bear feet. Running to his side, I could see that he was tied up and duct tape was on his mouth. More frightening than that there was a knife sticking out the side of torso. It looked like it was just below the ribs, and I could tell that he was in serious danger of dying.

"ANA! ANA! ANA!"

Quickly, I removed the tape from his mouth, and untied him. I didnt move him at all; I didnt want to do anymore damage.

"I.. tried... Leila... Gun... Gail... Gail..."

"OH MY GOD CHRISTIAN!"

Ana was standing there, looking like she had seen a ghost. As much I didnt want her to be here I needed her here. I had sent all the other secruity home foolishly because I thought they needed time off and with the new secruity system and cameras, I thought we were safe. I couldnt be more wrong. It was a mistake that I would never make again.

"Ana, I need you to call an ambulance and the police. After that I need you to help Gail on to the bed, then stay in your room. Lock the door and do not come out."

"OK. Christian, I can help. I want to stay with you..."

"Fuck Ana. Just do what I told you to do. I need you safe. Go, and dont you dare come back down. Please. Please. Just go."

And with a nod she lifted Gail on to the bed and ran upstairs. A sigh of relief washed over me when I heard the door lock. I knew she could call the ambulance from the room, because there was not only my cell, but a home phone near the bed.

"Taylor... Hang on. Help is coming. Hang on..."

He was looking at me with wide eyes. I left the knife in because it would do more damage out, but I knew it was agony for him every second longer it was in his body. He was trying to say something, but he couldnt get it out. The blood was puddling at my knees, and I could feel him tremble. I could hear the sirens off in the distance, and I knew my girl had done everything. She had sent help, and help would come. Taylor would be ok, and Gail would be ok and Ana would be ok and then we could figure this shit out and go on with our lives, without anymore interference. Taylor grabbed my shirt, and was trying to speak. The whole time his eyes were boring into me as if he was trying to tell me something, as if the words were begging to be said.

"G...Gail...Gail..."

"Shes ok. Help is on the way. Just stop moving. Gail is on the bed. She will be ok. Help is on the way."

He looked at me, and yet the concerned look never left his eyes.

"L...Lei... Leila..."

"Yes, I know it was Leila. I will find her and make her pay. Im so sorry Taylor. Your going to be ok."

Grabbing my shirt tighter and pulling close he whispered into my ears. It must be so painful to even move, and even though whatever he needed to say didnt seem important at the time, he seemed set on telling me, not matter how much it hurt him.

"Leil.. Leila..."

"Yes Taylor, Leila..."

"St.. still... here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, just in response to a review, Im trying my best not make this predictable, but at the same time to make sense. I understand that alot of people have great love for the characters of FSOG, so I will do my best in maintaining there persona. But know that there is a different side to everyone and not every story happens with a happy ever after. **_

_**However, this is my story and I will write it the way I want and nothing negitive will be spoken about. I do take on ideas, but at the end of it, it is my story. **_

_**MUCH LOVE FROM ME TO YOU**_  
_**:) **_

*ANA POV*

As I raced up the stairs and locked the door, all I could think about was Taylor. I didnt know what was going to happen to happen to him, and with the look on Christians face I could tell he was scared. There was blood on the floor and all over Christians hands, and with me never fending well with blood, I felt sick. And the thought that someone had been in my home and doing this to someone that was apart of my family, made my stomach turn more. I hated that someone had come into my place of warmth, and caused all this termoil. This was supposed to be the place where I felt safe and like I could be myself, but now it was alien to me. As soon as I saw Christians face and all that blood, I knew things would never be the same. I felt like the breath had been punched out of me and there was no way that I could catch it again. But I needed to do what Christian had asked me; I needed to call from help. Taylor's life depended on me not letting my emotions getting in the way. I couldnt fail him now, not after how well he has treated me; even from the start. After calling for help, I was put on hold and told to wait until help arrived. I knew they wouldnt be long and as I heard the distant ringing, I hoped that Taylor would be ok. Pacing the room, our room, who would have thought that now this place was tainted. Before, it would be the place I felt most loved, a place most myself and now it felt different. Like at any moment some stranger would jump out of the shadows and hurt me and the ones I loved. Its was like a darkness had engulfed every corner, and was stealing my happiness.

While I was pacing, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. It was like that feeling of someone watching your back and even though your eyes couldnt see, your body sensed an intruder. Then suddenly heard the line go dead, like someone had dis-connected. As I turned around, I saw someone standing there, in the doorway to the bathroom. She. The intruder was a woman, and than everything clicked, the note, Taylor, everything. She wasnt here to tell him of her love. She was here to get rid of the competion. I was the competion and in her mind, I must be the only thing standing in between her and her happy life with Christian. If things were different, I could be her. If Christian had swept me aside, I could see myself turning to a version of her. Im sure there where many woman out there wondering aimlessly because they wanted Christians heart. But I had been lucky, he had decided that he wanted me in his life and began to understand his love for me too. But it so easily could have been me, and that thought made me more concerned. Looking at her, it was like I was looking into a mirror. I had to admit she was beautiful, more beautiful than I ever was. And it made me wonder why he had choosen me. She had long brown hair that flowed past her shoulders, pale skin and was obviously thinner than I was. She had a bigger bust, and wore nothing but black; tight figure hugging tights and singlet. She wore a necklace with a ring attacted through it.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Honey, please stop talking if your going to ask such dumb questions."

Its hard to believe that she was ever a sub. There was something about her that just screamed dominance. She could walk into a room and own it, easily. I still hadnt gained that confidence even though Christian was helping with that. He had been wanting me to see myself the way he saw me, and I was loving the attention. But with her standing there all beautiful and assertive, I could see that I had a long way to go. There she stood, smiling at me. It was a sinister smile, the one that made me feel like something bad was coming and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew there would be no reasoning with her, she wasnt here to talk. She was here for him, and I knew that no matter what I said or how much I begged, she would not leave until she got what she came for.

"Leila."

"Wow, your not as dumb as I thought. Here I was thinking that you had no idea who I was, but obviously Christian has told you about our plans."

"No he hasnt told me anything. In fact the first time I heard of you was just tonight."

Her smile faltered a little and a sneer took is place. She walked over to me, and even though I felt as though I should be cowering in the corner, I wouldnt give her the satisfaction. I wouldnt let her know that I was so scared, that the thought of her being here made my skin crawl. I stood there with more confidence than I had, as she approached. And within a second I felt pain running through my cheek. She had slapped me with the back of something hard and metalic. The pain was so intense, that it blurred my vision and I stumbled back until I hit the base of the bed. The second hit, hurt more than the first and I could feel my skin burning and swelling. I could feel my eye ballooning and it wouldnt be long before I couldnt see out of my left eye at all. Then with great force she pushed me on to the bed, and sat on my chest. At first I started to fight her off, kicking an thrashing. But when she raised the gun to my head, I went deadly silent. Funny I should die in a place where love and laughter grew. Looking into her eyes, I could see there was nothing there. There was no soul lingering there or an emotion that would stop her from continueing. Even though she weighed little, the pressure of her on my chest, made it hard to breath.

"Listen here. You may not know, but it doesnt make it not true. He is mine and your just in the way. Christian feels the same, but he is too much of a good person to let you know. What he sees in you I will never know."

She was pushing the gun to my forehead so hard, and I knew that with any slight movement, I would be done. And I would have done nothing with my life. I wouldnt have spent my life with Christian making memories, I wouldnt have travelled the world and been to places I had only imagined exsisted, and I wouldnt have had a family that I always wanted. I would just be gone, and there would be nothing left behind but student loans and a name. It wasnt fair, I had so much more living to do and it seemed that I wouldnt be able to live it. But more than that, I wanted to be able to see Christian again. I didnt want to die, with the last thing we talked about was him sleeping with someone else. I couldnt leave this world without telling him that I loved him and that no matter what we went through or how much the world put obsticles in our path, that it would be just us two. And that I loved him, with all his flaws. If I lived through this, I would try. I would forget the reason I left, I would forget his past and all that came with it because there would nothing more important than us.

"Listen here you bitch, he doesnt love you. And the fact that he is here with you only tells me and everyone else that he is just pitying you. Your nothing compared to the women he has had and your nothing compared to me. Oh, the fun we had when we fucked, over and over. He couldnt get enough of me, and he never will. You need to stop thinking that anything will change and that he will change. He may be a little saint now, but believe me he was nothing but the devil when he was mine. I will let you live, but believe me when I say, you need to clear off. You think I dont know everything about him and what his next move will be. I know everything about him, and you will never be enough. If you dont leave, and leave soon, I will come back and break your pretty face."

Suddenly there was banging on the door and it sounded like it was about to break open.

"ANA! ANA! ANA ARE YOU OK?! ANA OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Such a good actor he is. There is no where you can go that I wont find you. He doesnt want you. Such a good liar he is, you think he cant lie to you? If your here, the next time I check on you, your dead. And we'll fuck on grave."

And with that she was retreating. Standing at bed, she signaled me to sit up, and took a cable tie out of her pocket quickly. Tightening the tie around my wrists, I felt my hands lockedd together. Just as the door sounded like it was about to break, she took my face in her hands, and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were like mine and mine were like hers. In then her lips where on mine. Her breath on mine, and tounge invading my mouth.

"Remember what I said, I will always be able to find you."

And then she was gone; disappearing into the bathroom again. And I was left there speachless. I could hear Christian on the other side of the door, banging and screaming for me to open the door, but I couldnt move. My head was throbbing and I could hardly see anything that wasnt a couple inches away from my face. I could hear ringing in my head, and somewhere in the back of my mind, my brain was trying to figure out what the hell that was. She kissed me, but for what reason. Then like a ton of bricks, I felt it. It was like she violated me, like she took something away from me, and yet she didnt even really try to. It was like she took away a peice of me and I hated that she had it. I could still feel her lips on mine and still smell her around me and when the door finally slam open and he was here. I could feel he was furious. But that didnt matter, my head still was spinning.

"FIND HER!"

Then he was there looking at me and I couldnt look at him even if I could. My left eye was so swollen that I couldnt even see anymore. He was touching my face and for the first time that I returned that I didnt want him to touch me. It wasnt because I didnt want him next to, because I knew that more than anything I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and never let me go, but more than that I was scared; scared that she was watching me and knowing all. That somewhere out there, there was some truth to what she was saying to me.

"Oh baby. Your face... what... happened..."

"Isnt it obvious, she hit me, twice. I think it was with a gun. Its not as bad as it looks."

His face has furious and tearing at the same time. After cutting the cable, I could see the police officers walking out of the bathroom with a look of deflection. I knew they wouldnt find her, she wouldnt be there and she would win. She would always know where I was and I would never have a moment when she wouldnt be walking with me. And even more than that, I didnt want what she said to be true. The way he looked at me, told me that he loved me, but I couldnt help but think about more I didnt know. There had been plenty of times when he was away on buisness, but I always trusted him.

"Baby, look at me."

"Im fine Christian."

"Baby, I promise you. I will find her and she will pay. Please baby, look at me."

"Christian, I just want to go to my apartment and sleep."

"Ana, you will be staying with me ok."

"Please, just let me go."

Standing up I swayed a little bit I walked out of the room and didnt look back. Before I was out of earshot I heard Christian and a police officer talking.

"Sir, there was a video."

"Give it here. No matter what you find her, or its your job. And you dont say a thing to her. She has been through enough. You dont speak to her unless Im there. Im in control. She needs me."

And I was too sleepy to care. After going to the second bathroom, cleaned up as much as I could and called a cab. I left a note on the that infamous table. The irony was not lost to me.

_** Hey Christian. **_

_**I know you said to stay with you but I just couldnt. And your busy with the search, so I didnt want to get in the way. I called a cab, and I will go straight to my apartment, and Ethan will be there, so I wont be alone. I havent had a chance to call Elliot or Kate so I dont know where they are, so if you could call them and tell them whats going on would be great. Also, I wanted to see your mum tomorrow about my eye, so if you could orginise that would be good.**_

_**Please dont worry, I just needed some space to sleep peacfully. I love you, but we need to talk, about everything. And I want to see that video. **_

_**Yours Ana.**_

__On the cab ride, all I could think about was Taylor. I knew I was being selfish not sticking around to find out what happened with him, but I couldnt stand it there. And even though everything was "over" it wasnt over for me. It was still playing out in my head over and over again. He had slept with her, he had admitted that. But was there more? She must believe it or she wouldnt have done what she did. If there was more, I dont think that I could last. I had left once and it nearly killed me, and if there was more than he was saying I dont think I would survive. I was begining to trust him again, and I didnt want to loose that; much less lose that to her. And in the back of my mine, I knew it was me who had everything to lose. I had my life and my heart on the line, and it felt like everyone around was gambling with my stakes not their own.

Arriving outside of my apartment, I couldnt help but look over my shoulder. It was like I could not help but think she was there watching me, making sure that her threat was felt. I was feeling it, and with every second outside I felt like she was walking closer smiling the way she did just before. With shaky hands I opened the door and shut it, before sinking against the wood. I immediately felt better.

"You know, I know this is your apartment, but you cant just come here when your drunk Steele."

Looking up I saw Ethan in nothing more than his boxer shorts. If he was anyone else, I would have thought he was hot, but he was my best friends brother there was a little bit of the eww factor. When he saw my face, I saw the shock there. He than sunk to the floor with me and wrapped me in his arms. He must have thought something happened to me; well something did happen to me. He picked me up and brought me to the bathroom.

"Ana, what happened? Did he do this?"

Of course thats what he thought had happened. It was normal conclusion for anyone to come to. When a girl comes to her estranged home early in the morning, looking like she was smacked up by some guy the night before, the best friends brother usually jumps to the one conclussion. But the way he was looking at me, I knew he cared. We had known each other nearly our whole lives and there where many things we could say to each other without having to say anything. I got both a best friend and a brother.

"No, his ex-girlfriend did. Its such a long story. Do you mind if I hang out here today?"

"Well I just checked my planner and it looks like I dont have to work, so we are gonna hang out like old times. Did you want me to call Kate?"

"No. I just wanna hang with you."

"Good. Go for a shower and I will cook us something to eat. I hear that stupid TV show you like has a marathon on right now, so we can watch that while you tell me what happened to you."

It was that easy and if I had a normal life it would be this easy all the time had I not fallen in love with the most wanted man in the world.

"And Ana, you need me Im here. And I have no problem with smacking a bitch."


End file.
